


California Dreaming About Who We Used To Be

by welpcalledit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Scott is a Bad Friend, Songfic, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpcalledit/pseuds/welpcalledit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Years after Scott and Stiles fight about Donovan's death, Stiles is happily living across the country with his family and Scott leaves him a series of voicemails inspired by Adele's Hello. <br/>DISCLAIMER: I have not watched Teen Wolf past 3B so this is based on reading other fic about what happened with Donovan. Sorry if I don't have the details right ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll  
> I haven't written anything in a while -actually I've written a lot but I haven't finished anything- but I started this a few weeks ago and I finally had a few minutes to finish it and clean it up a little bit today so I thought I'd put it up.  
> Anyway, this is based on the song Hello by Adele. I hope you guys enjoy it (:

"Dad." John's heart seized at the dull tone of his son’s voice and he looked away from his files to Stiles' face. There were dark circles under his eyes and John noticed his shirt fit a little looser than it had two weeks ago when he'd worn it last. For a moment he thought the Nogitsune had somehow returned but there had been no screaming nightmares or sleepwalking incidents, and he liked to think that after last time he was aware enough of his son to pick up on a Japanese demon spirit possessing him. Still, something was very wrong.

"What's going on, son," he asked calmly. 

"I-" Stiles seemed unable to speak, a silent battle in his mind about what he could and could not say, and John had to stop that line of thought immediately or Stiles might not say a word.

"Stiles you know you can tell me anything no matter what right? We promised no more secrets." Fuck. John didn't mean to sound so tired but he did and he knew by the way Stiles' shoulders slumped that he'd made him feel guilty. "Hey bud, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything because of my reactions, but I trust you to share with me what you think is important when you think the time is right. You're my priority no matter what." 

As John spoke tears started building in Stiles' eyes and when he swayed -dangerously close to falling- while he wiped his eyes John gently guided Stiles into a chair next to him. He slung his arm over Stiles' shoulders and quietly reminded him, "I'm here if you ever need me, and I'm always ready to listen to whatever you have to say." With a new determination Stiles squared his shoulders and looked into John's eyes.

"I killed someone," he said firmly and perfectly clear. John, to his credit, didn't even flinch.

"Okay. It's okay, son, just tell me what happened." John saw pure relief in Stiles' eyes and felt the boy lean into him as he shakily told the story.

"Donovan was this monster chimera thing and he- he bit me, so I ran away, but he chased me and he was saying horrible things about how he was going to kill me and hurt you. There was this scaffolding so I climbed up it and he followed me but he fell and this pole was there and he landed- it went right through him dad and he died and it was all my fault!" His son is sobbing by the end of his story and John doesn't hesitate to pull him into a hug and let him cry on his shoulder. His kid knows enough about the law to understand that he's not a murderer but John knows taking a life can mess with your head in a big way. Still, it feels like there's more to this. 

"It's alright, Stiles, we'll figure this all out," he soothes. "Is there anything else?" Stiles goes still in his arms and mumbles into his chest. "What was that, son?" His kid sits up and looks absolutely shattered. 

"Scott didn't believe me. He didn't even give me a chance to explain. He just- Theo told him I killed Donovan in cold blood and Scott yelled a little, and made me feel like a monster, and then he just left me... And I am. He's right; I am a monster and a murderer and and-" And John is going to kill McCall. Now he knows why his son can't think right about this whole situation and get himself together. For as smart as Stiles is, he doesn't have a lot of self esteem, but it was always okay because Scott trusted and believed in Stiles above everything and John knows that Scott's dismissal is what's really hurting right now. 

After letting Stiles cry himself quiet, the Sheriff tilts his face up to look into his eyes.

"You're not a murderer, Stiles." He can see the argument building but he cuts his son off before he can get a word out. "Donovan was threatening you and chasing you and he fell. At best it's a tragic accident, at worst its self defense. Youre not anywhere close to cold blooded murder, and I'm saying that as an officer of the law, okay?" The Sheriff waits patiently for Stiles to acknowledge what he said. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Scott-" 

"No. No, don't. Just stay here with me, okay? I don't want to be alone and Scott didn't believe me or give me a chance to explain or anything. He doesn't deserve an explanation." John considers arguing but in the end just shrugs and guides Stiles up to his bed, sitting with him until he falls asleep. Then, he goes back downstairs to his desk and makes a phone call.

"Derek Hale? This is John Stilinski."

...

 

Within two weeks the things they want to keep are packed, everything else has been donated, Stiles has been signed out of school, the Sheriff has officially taken an early retirement with full pension and benefits, and they've said goodbye to most of the people they're leaving behind. For John, that was mostly Melissa and his friends down at the station. For Stiles that was Lydia, Malia, a phone call to Kyra, and a few of the other people at school. The only person left that Stiles hadn't said goodbye to was Scott, and he didn't know if he was going to. Scott made the decision for him by showing up in his room through the window, Derek Hale style, on their last night. 

"You're leaving? And you weren't even going to say anything to me about it? I thought you were my best friend Stiles, I thought you said it was always going to be you and me!" Scott was angry but Stiles was resignedly calm. 

"That's what I thought too, Scotty, but you don't believe me or listen to me and we live in a place where people are dying every day. You don't trust me and it breaks my heart. When the person who I thought would keep me safe won't even give me a chance to explain myself then how can I count on that person to protect me? I can't. If there’s even a chance one of these monsters could hurt my dad then it’s too risky to stay here. I'm sorry Scott but I'm painfully human and breakable, and so is my dad, so we have to go." 

"Oh and where are you going to go? Where are you going to run away to," Scott asked with scorn.

"We're moving to a small town in New York. Derek-" Scott scoffed at his name, "said nothing ever happens there and after the last few years I think I'm ready to be somewhere boring." Stiles calmness upset Scott and he lashed out.

"Fine then, go live with Derek, take whoever you want with you to Boring Town, USA but don't come running back to Beacon Hills when you realize it's not interesting enough for you," he spit. Before Stiles could reply the Sheriff was standing in the door. 

"Not to worry, Scott, I don't think we'll ever be coming back here. We have an early flight so I think it's time for you to go," John said, pointing at the open window. Suddenly it hit Scott. This was really happening. The Sheriff and Stiles were actually really leaving and not coming back.

"Wait, Sheriff, Stiles I-" 

"Just go, Scott," Stiles said quietly. With a quiet whimper Scott turned and climbed out the window, jumping to the ground and taking off into the woods without a look back.


	2. Hello, It's Me

Five Years Later

 

"Stiles its recording!” 

“What? Oh! Hi! You've reached Stiles”

“And Derek”

“And Shiloh”

“And Olivia Hale-Stilinski”

“And we can't come to the phone but if you leave a message we'll call you back!”

_Hello, it's me, I was wondering_

_If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything_

_They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah_

_But I ain't done much healing_

        Uh, hi Stiles, it's Scott. I know we haven't talked in a long time but I'm going to be in New York in a few weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to get a cup of coffee and talk? I uh, I've really missed you man, I still think about you all the time. It's been hard without you, and I thought it might get easier with time but no such luck. Give me a call back, bye Stiles.

 

_Hello, can you hear me?_

_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

_When we were younger and free_

_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

_There's such a difference between us_

_And a million miles_

         Hey man, it's Scott again. Not sure if you can hear me, my signal is kinda spotty. I'm sitting in the preserve right now, just thinking about how much fun we used to have out here as kids; way back before all the crazy started, back when no one depended on us and we were free to do whatever we wanted. It's almost hard to remember how it was before everything fell apart y’know? It's a trip to think about how we live on opposite sides of the country now. With the way we were always together as kids I never imagined you'd ever be like a million miles away from me. Call me when you have a chance, I'd love to hear from you.

 

_Hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times_

_To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

          Hey Stiles, it's me calling again. Look dude, I really wish you'd call me back. I uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for so many things. I didn't have your back, I took you for granted, and I didn’t listen when I should have. I- I made a huge mistake when I let our friendship fall apart. I really want to say this to your face, or at least know you're on the other end of the phone and you can hear me, but every time I call I guess you're not home. Still looking forward to hearing from you, give me a call.

 

_Hello, how are you?_

_It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_

_I hope that you're well_

_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

_It’s no secret_

_That the both of us are running out of time_

        Hey Stiles, Scott again. So uh, how are you doing? I know I've been talking about myself a lot in these messages but I hope everything is good with you. It sounds like it, based on your voicemail. Shiloh and Olivia Hale-Stilinski, huh? Wow, man, that's a big deal. And great you know, I'm uh, I'm happy for you. Do you still live in that town you moved to where nothing ever happens? I guess some big things happened there for you after all. Hey, that trip I'm taking to New York is coming up really soon so if you want to meet up you should give me a call back, we're kinda running out of time. Call me when you have a chance.

 

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried_

_To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

     Hey Stiles, I guess this will be the last message I leave you; I know you think I'm pretty oblivious but I can take a hint sometimes. You know, when you told me I broke your heart by not trusting you or hearing you out I thought you were being dramatic. I didn't get it then, but I think I understand a little better now. I'm so sorry for that Stiles, for making you feel that way. Like I said before, I think about you all the time, but you've moved on to bigger and better things, and I'm glad this doesn't tear you apart like it did when you left. I guess there's no point in calling and apologizing for something that doesn't matter anymore. Bye Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it or hate it, either way I wanna know!   
> Comments and Kudos are love  
> come hang out with me on the tumblr  
> mishapslikesinkingships.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love it? Did you hate it?  
> Let me know either way!  
> Comments and Kudos are love!  
> As always you're more than welcome to come bug me at mishapslikesinkingships.tumblr.com!


End file.
